mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Dimension Century Mecha
Super Dimension Century mecha are the various types of mecha that appeared in the 1983 anime series Super Dimension Century Orguss and its 1990 OVA sequel Orguss 02. Pre-Catastrophe *'AV-11D Bronco 2': Jet-like mecha with legs that became the first Orguss unit. They were armed with wing missiles and an underside machine gun. Meant to be a successor to the real life recon aircraft the Rockwell OV-10 Bronco. *'Enemy Fighters': Jet-like mecha that were armed with a machine gun under their cockpit. *'Missile Satellite': A satellite armed with eight 4-tube missile pods and four 6-tube missile pods. Emaan Orguss Units *'Orguss': 8.7 meters tall. Kei's Bronco 2 after being reconstructed by Emaan technology thanks to the crew of the Glomar. It was repainted white, red, and brown. Orguss has four forms consisting of the Orgaroid (humanoid), Gerwalk (fighter with legs), Flyer (fighter), and Tank (land) Modes. Orguss is armed with missiles all over its body including its most powerful one on the round shield on its right wrist. The name was given by Jabbi, named after his people's god of war. *'Orguss 2': Mass production versions of the original Orguss colored brown and gray, they possess the same capabilities and weapons. *'Olson's Orguss 2': An Orguss 2 used by Olson, mostly identical to the original Orguss aside from the blue and yellow color scheme. *'Nebulard': Unused design that did not appear in the anime. Other Mecha *'Deemora': They serve as the mecha of the Emaan, essentially fighter jets with arms. Armed with a triple-barreled machine gun on the underside and a 2-tube missile launcher on each side of the cockpit. *'Red M.Lover': A modified deemora, this one piloted by Maaie. Armed with a pair of grenade launchers on each wrist and a gatling gun above the cockpit. *'Yellow M.Lover':A modified deemora, this one piloted by Lieea. Armed with a pair of grenade launchers on each wrist and a gatling gun above the cockpit. *'Drifand Dal': A blue heavy work loading mecha later modified with three cannons on the back. *'Drifand Dee': A yellow light work loading mecha later modified with a machine gun behind the cockpit. Ships *'Glomar': A custom Emaan ship that is 60 meters long, 37.5 meters wide, and 24 meters high. Armed with gun turrets and missiles around the hull, four triple-barreled laser cannons in its front, and a very powerful blue energy cannon on its left side called the Hasai (Demolisher) Cannon. *'Deemora Mothership': Carriers meant to carry deemoras. Possess no weapons *'Emaan Ship': 80 meters long. Armed with gun turrets around the hull and seven orange beam cannons on each side. *'William's Battleship': A support aircraft that can store up to eighteen Orguss 2s. Possesses no weapons. *'Maneesha’s Command Ship': An aircraft that serves as the Emaan mothership. It is armed with a pair of triple-barreled anti-ship cannons in its frontal shutter doors. Chiram Kick Series *'MBG-21 Ishkick': Can kick enemies, have a double barreled laser machine gun turret under their cockpit, a beam cannon above the cockpit, and an 8-tube missile launcher hidden near each side of the beam cannon and in each leg. They serve as the primary mecha of the Chiram. *'MBG-21D-2 Ishkick Command': 8 meters tall and 20.25 tons. A high performance variation of the Ishkick with mostly identical weapons except with the optional grenade launcher. *'MBG-24A Nikick': 9 meters tall and weights 36.45 tons. Armed with a red laser gun on each side of the torso and a triple-barreled red laser rifle. The successors of the Ishkicks and designed to fight the Mu. Can transform into flier, gewalker, or battroid modes similar to the Orgusses. *'MBG-24C Nikick Command': 9 meters tall and 37.05 tons. Mostly the same as the standard version except with with missile launchers in each leg. *'RSG-21-A-1 Ishfon': 8 meters tall and 14.85 tons in weight. Can kick enemies and have a double barreled laser machine gun turret on is right side. They possess special circuitry that gives them a high resistance to communication jamming. *'SBG-21 Sheekick': Armed with a machine cannon under the cockpit that can be replaced with a beam variant and has a 3-tube missile pod ineach thigh. They are the smallest of the mecha used by the Chiram. *'LAG-21 Karufon': Armed with a rocket launcher between both cockpits and an optional beam launcher on each side. *'HAG-21 Logwood': Armed with a large beam cannon and a missile pod in each shoulder. Vehicles *'Commander's Cruiser': Standard flying battleship of the Chiram armed only with machine guns. *'Chiram One': Largest vehicle in the Chiram military, first appears in episode 27 to fight the Mu. Possesses no weapons. *'Aldoban': 410 meters long. Resemble aircraft carriers. Can fire missile from in the stern and had red laser turrets around the hull including a pair of double barreled howitzer versions on the top. *'Mid Cruiser': 220 meters long. Armed with a beam gun on the bow and two missile launchers on the midsection of the deck. *'Small Cruiser': 50 meters long. Armed with missile launchers in the stern. *'Destroyer': 150 meters long. Armed with a beam gun on the deck and on the stern. *'Officer's Car': Hovercars used by Chiram military officers. Possess no known weapons *'Main Battle Tank': Uses treads and has a cannon armed with a machine gun on its top. *'Construction Ship': An airship that appeared in episode 32 used to transport supplies for the Chiram's dimensional device until the Mu destroyed it. Mu *'Tai': A rogue out dated mu that became a member of the Glomar crew. Armed with forehead lasers and a 9-tube missile pod in each pectoral which could also fire electric rays. Became a computer program in Orguss 02. *'Light Soldier': Colored brown. Armed with a beam gun for each arm. Unlike other types they do not possess fingers. *'Heavy Soldier': Colored purple and flight capable. Armed with a 9-tube missile pod in each pectoral and a beam gun in each arm. *'Officer': Colored white. Armed with a 9-tube missile pod in each pectoral and a beam gun in each arm. Lieutenant variations possess a vertical visor as opposed to a horizontal visor. *'Colonel': Colored red. Armed with a 9-tube missile pod in each pectoral and a beam gun in each arm. Unlike other mu they possess limited free will. *'Dropship': An aircraft that drops an assault pod that stores a large squad of mu. Possesses no weapons. *'Combat Cruiser': An aircraft that serves as a launch point for flight capable mu. Possesses no weapons and is 12 meters in length. *'Air Car': A hovercraft for quick transporting of a small squad. Possesses no weapons. Decimators Note: Decimators was a term used to describe the mecha in Orguss 02. Rivilia decimators used a red color scheme while Zahuren decimators used a green color scheme *'Shangal Type 21 Flying Ship': Appeared only in the first episode. This carrier plane was armed with manned double barreled machine gun turrets around its hull. It was shot down while transporting Orguss 02. *'Rivilia Decimator': Capable of bomb dropping and strapping on a nuclear bomb. Although seen with a machine gun it was never used in the series. *'Zahuren Decimator': 13 meters tall. Armed with a machine gun on each shoulder and an ax. *'Zone Robots': Descendants of the Mu that guard the ruins of the Orbital Elevator. Armed with only a blue laser machine gun on their face. *'Verifa': 300 meters tall. Armed with purple eye lasers that could combine for more power, armor that could withstand nuclear explosions, shoulder missiles, and blue finger laser cannons. *'Rivaud': 200 meters tall. Armed with flight capabilities due to its lack of legs, a dome barrier that emits electromagnetic pulses, finger pink laser machine guns, and waist missiles. *'Orguss 02': 15 meters tall. Could change between humanoid and fighter modes. Armed with a pair of machine guns on the head, a missile launcher in each hand, and could release mines from its rear.